


Forever and a Day

by WritinRedhead



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Bassianweek 2k17, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Weddings, and a tiny dash of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: Forwoobaniwho said:“AU where everyone lives (and where Alderaan isn’t destroyed), and where Cassian and Bodhi fall in love and get married after the fall of the Empire.”They get the happy ending they deserve.A moment in time during Cassian and Bodhi’s wedding.





	Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the wonderful [ashesofvampires](http://ashesofvampires.tumblr.com)

The ceremony is at the beginning of nightfall. The stars above gradually turn brighter as the sky surrounding them turns darker, and there is one thing Cassian Andor is sure of. There are not many thing's he's able to say that about. More often than not he's found himself questioning the many choices he's been forced to make in his life – but _this_ , this is the right one. The one decision where he's without doubt to have picked the right choice. Maybe because he wasn't alone when choosing. They fought so hard for the sky to be free, sacrificed so much for it, he'll be dammed to the stars and back, if he won't marry the person he loves most beneath it.

"By the power given to me by the people of Alderaan, here before these gathered witnesses and guests, I now pronounce you lawfully wedded partners. May the Force be with you for the rest of your joined lives."

There is a solemn silence beneath the canopy laden with the sweet-smelling flowers of an Alderaanian vine when Bail Organa finishes his sermon. Standing in front of the sparse, although nevertheless festively decorated rows of seats, Cassian reaches for the hand next to his. It feels even warmer in the mild evening air and his fingertips take notice of the slightly quickened pulse as he holds on. Before, during the war, he'd hated feeling every crease and dent in the metal-plastic combo when pulling the trigger, had despised it and whished countless times to be able not to feel a single thing. Now, though, he wouldn't trade the feeling of another hand, warm and live, in his for anything. Not for anything in the whole galaxy.

Cassian looks up, his eyes searching for their dark counterparts with the intent to lose himself in them. His heart gets light at what he sees. Bodhi is outright brimming with happiness, the corners of his mouth pulled up into a wide smile, and Cassian feels like he's able to let go of all the hardships they've encountered, even if just for this one moment, and in return gives Bodhi his most heartfelt and sincere smile.

For a small fraction of eternity, they just hold each other's gaze, and Cassian pours every ounce of love and affection he can muster into it, hoping it'll be enough. From the small bump when Bodhi presses his forehead against his and the whisper of his name, he can tell the message came across.

"I love you," he reads on Bodhi's lips, the words not vocalized, but ringing in his ears as loud as if being shouted at him.

"I love you too," Cassian mouths back.

They deserve this. There are days he can't believe those words, but they're true. And Bodhi does his best to remind him each day. That they deserve this. This day, this outcome, this future together. They've waited long enough. Been through enough. Fought and sacrificed enough. They deserve this.

They probably would have continued looking into one another's eyes, just smiling and savouring the moment, if not for two of their closest friends on their witness positions. To their left and right, Jyn and Chirrut, make eye contact and on the count of three urge them to "Kiss already!"

Sharing one last smile, Cassian and Bodhi lean in and finally – _finally_ – seal the vow while the noise level rises drastically.

Neither of them has family anymore.

It is hard to admit, but as the years pass it becomes harder and harder for Cassian to even remember his parents' faces. He used to have holos of them, not many, just a handful, though as it happens during wartime, one after another, they got lost. Bodhi still has some, two of his sister and one Cassian guessed to depict his mother, but he rarely looks at them. Only once, in the dead of night, Cassian had woken up to a sound he'd been unable to right away match with its source. The other half of the bed empty, he'd blinked around and found Bodhi sitting next to the window, alternating between staring at a flickering holo and out into the dark. The small smile he'd given Cassian did little to distract from the glistening traces leading down his face. They'd continued to look at the holos together. In silence, nevertheless, but not alone.

Those gathered today are all family of choice.

It's not a huge number of people, but everyone here matters in their own, important way. Friends that went with them through thick and thin, comrades in arms having their backs in battle, and role models they respect and look up to for guidance. There is no difference in their genuine joy for the two of them to that given by family of blood. Neither in the surging applause, intensified by the clapping of Baze's large hands or the sound of metal clashing as K-2 humours them and also participates in the weird human tradition, nor in the stray wolf-whistle coming from either Melshi or Tonc – Cassian can't tell who and it doesn't matter. These are the people that have saved their lives, the people whose lives they've saved, and who are with them today. The best family they could wish for.

Cassian had never thought he'd live long enough to even think about a life after the war, let alone finding someone to share his life with afterward, and he knows, just a few years back, Bodhi had still believed his only chance at happiness went down in flames along with the ruins of Jedha.

Tough now, with Bodhi's hands settled on his waist, and Cassian's arms around Bodhi's back in return, now, after defying all odds and having survived this _together_ , Cassian can't recall any moment he'd ever been happier to admit that he was wrong.

When they break apart after what feels like forever, Bodhi sighs contently and lets his head sink onto Cassian's shoulder, his hands, that are still at Cassian's sides, move and cross behind his back. The hug coming close to the kiss itself in its intimacy.

"This almost feels too good to be true."

"But it is," Cassian assures, and the blatant happiness radiating off Bodhi's face once again tells him this was the right decision. The one he'd made when asking four simple words _'Will you marry me?'_ and Bodhi had responded by first kissing him until they were near breathless before repeating _'Yes. Of course. Yes, yes, yes.'_ over and over again. He tightens his own hold and revels in the feeling of their closeness. "It's true, and no matter what happens in the future, I'll be by your side."

Bodhi looks up and smiles. "Forever?" He asks, confident in what the answer would be.

"Forever and a day."

 

* * *

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> ~Writin’Redhead  
> tumblr: [ writinredhead](https://writinredhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
